Who is Dudley Dursley?
by CycoMW
Summary: Harry Potter disappeared well before he ever was meant to go to Hogwarts and Dudley was the one that got the letter from Hogwarts. Dudley has a big secret, he's not who everyone thinks he is. Mostly a narrative after Dudley arrives at Hogwarts. All six chapters now posted.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**- Who is Dudley Dursley? -**

The day started like any other. Petunia got up an hour before her husband or son and started preparing breakfast. Dudley had said he wanted pancakes for breakfast and, being a little tired, she did so hope he hadn't changed his mind.

She stared blankly at the flour for a few seconds before retrieving two boxes of the pre-made mix, she just didn't have the energy to make them from scratch today. A large can of peaches, cream, jam then sausages, bacon, eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms and bread came out. Pancakes were never enough by themselves. Vernon ate a lot even for a fully grown man but Dudley could devour food seemingly without end. He was a big boy but, strangely enough, not the even the third largest in his year.

It was days like this that she actually missed the freak. The one thing he had been good for was doing chores and making breakfast. Of course she would never say such a thing aloud. Neither her son nor her husband had been fussed when he had disappeared. Vernon had been angry then worried at first and the cupboard under the stairs had never been cleaner. But when weeks had passed and no one had bothered to check their story, that relatives on the boys fathers side had come to collect, or asked after him the fear had been replaced with indifference.

Even Petunia, who at first had been upset to find herself doing a lot more chores, had been so pleased with Dudley's improving health and improved performance at school that she couldn't disagree that they were so much better off without the freak. Obviously the freak had been doing something to hold their son back. Something to do with his abnormal powers though she would never have admitted it even if it would have given her more ammunition against those people.

Dudley was now top in his class, had a bunch of very loyal friends and not a single enemy. No one ever said anything bad about her son. She was aware that he wasn't afraid to be a bit rough with his schoolmates but as Vernon said, it just helped to toughen them up. Of course he still got into the occasional bit of trouble but boys will be boys. Even Mr Grahams had apologised for yelling at Vernon that Dudley had thrown a huge rock through his brand new skyroof the previous year. Graham had been very apologetic and rather confused when he had discovered when he got home that the skyroof was in perfect condition. He had even brought over a very nice cognac as way of making amends. Petunia had felt a tinge of worry, the whole event seemed to reek of the freakishness that happened when the boy had been with them. She had prayed that it wasn't a sign that he was coming back but after months where things went back to normal she stopped worrying. Dudley was eleven now and the freak for gone for good.

"Mum."

"Good morning Dudley."

"Pancakes?" Dudley groaned.

"Oh sorry love. You changed your mind?"

Dudley shrugged, "Eh.. whatever. You got the lamb sausages I asked for?"

Petunia gave her son a bright smile, "Of course. The thick ones just like you asked. Four or five?"

"Six."

"Of course. Do you want to cook them?"

"Yeah. Move over."

She was so pleased when Dudley had started helping in the kitchen even if he only bothered cooking his share. The minutes passed till a heavy weight landing in one of the dining room chairs alerted the two cooks that they had company.

"Morning."

"Good Morning Dear. Did you sleep well?"

Vernon grunted, "Well enough. Morning Duds."

Dudley came in from the kitchen with two plates loaded with hot food. "Dad."

"Lloyd gave me a call last night. Polkis ended up in hospital. Broken wrist. What were you boys up to?"

Dudley gave a snigger, "Climbing trees. Dared him to climb a thin branch and the stupid boy tried it. Course it broke and he came down hard. Squealed like a pig."

Vernon chortled, "You seem to really have it in for that boy Dudley. Trying to toughen him up are you?"

"Good one, dad. Maybe I'm trying to knock some sense into his little brain."

Vernon shoveled some food onto his plate and then into his mouth before turning to the paper.

There was a light thud from the hallway followed by the snap of the mail slot closing.

"Get the mail, Dudley."

Dudley shoveled half a lamb sausage into his mouth and headed to the door. Collecting a couple of the dozen magazines he subscribed to, a postcard, a bill and a strange old style letter addressed to him.

At the table he took another mouthful of food before pushing the postcard and bill towards dad. He glanced at the magazines first. The issue of Soldier had an article on pistols and that was more interesting than what was probably just another invite to a school.

"What's that dear?" Petunia asked as Dudley finally got around to opening the letter.

Dudley shrugged, "Thought it was another invite to a school but is some sort of prank letter. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Stupid and not very funny."

Dudley slid the letter across the table as he turned back to his magazines and breakfast not noticing both his parents go pale.

There was a loud knock at the door.

There was silence at the table as Dudley worked on a large chunk of sausage. Curious as to why his parents hadn't responded to the door he looked up and noticed them both starring with horrified expressions at the letter.

Quickly swallowing his mouthful he asked, "What's wrong? Do you want me to get the door?"

Petunia shook her head rapidly, "No! Ignore them and they'll go away."

Dudley raised his eyebrows and there was another knock at the door. This one had a different rhythm and Dudley guessed that there was more than one person there. Faint voices from outside soon confirmed that.

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?"

"Vernon! What do we do? Do you think they want Dudley cause the freak run away?"

Vernon's face went from white to red in a split second, "Bugger that. They are not taking my son to that freak school." He rose from the table and strode off towards the front door.

Dudley went to follow but Petunia put a hand on his shoulder, "Wait here Dudley. Let Vernon handle it."

"Is this about the prank letter or something else?"

Petunia grimaced, "It's not a prank and I had hoped those freaks would leave us alone. You were pretty young when the freak left us so you might not remember the unusual things that would happen around him. There are more like him and they all go to a school where they learn how to do even weirder things. I'm a bit embarrassed to say it, but my sister, the freaks mothers, was one too. That's why we ended up with him when she went and get herself murdered."

Dudley blinked, "Murdered? I always thought you said that she died in a car crash."

Petunia shook her head, "That's just the story we tell people. We can hardly go around telling normal folks that my sister and her worthless husband went and got murdered by a dark wizard because of some stupid prophecy. Who would believe that?"

Dudley sat very still for a while and listened to the low angry tones coming from the hallway. Then he stood up and, ignoring his mother, left the dining room.

His voice cut through the conversation already in progress. Dudley was used to getting his own way, "Dad. I want to hear what they have got to say. You already told me I could choose which of the school and scholarships I wanted to accept. I want to hear every choice before I decide. If they aren't any good you know I wouldn't go there."

**- Who is Dudley Dursley? -**

It turned out that the two wizards and one witch that were visiting were more interested in the fate of his cousin than in his attending Hogwarts. Dudley would have been a bit insulted if he wasn't so caught up trying to imagine all the possibilities that magic could open up.

Vernon was once again repeating the story of how the freak, his cousin, had just vanished one night, many years ago. He was telling them that of course he had talked to the authorities. Vernon hadn't. How he had spent weeks asking around for the boy. He hadn't done that either.

Dudley didn't care, he wanted to test something, "I need to get something. I'll be right back."

He didn't wait for a reply but headed to his second bedroom and collected a few of his old broken toys and brought them back downstairs.

He looked at the old wizard with the twinkling eyes asked as he put them on the coffee table, "Can you do that trick you did with the vase after you broke it. Can you fix these as well?"

The old wizard with the sad eyes looked away from Vernon and gave a faint nod. With a wave of his wand the toys all became near new again.

Dudley tuned out the conversation once more as he examined the toys. Even the missing parts had been replaced.

"And how long will it last?"

The tall elderly severe looking lady spoke up, "The repairo charm is a permanent spell. It doesn't leave a magical charm so they will last as long as they could normally."

"And it will work on anything?"

She looked at him with questioning eyes, "Only on non living things constructed by thinking beings. It can't conjure any higher order metal and crystal but as long as all the parts are there it can fix most non magical things."

He nodded and turned to his dad, "Dad, can we had a private word."

Shortly thereafter Vernon returned with a very different attitude. Dudley could almost see the dollar signs in his fathers eyes. Dudley didn't care that much about the money making potential but it was a ways to an end. Now Vernon was the one asking all the questions and it was all about fees, scholarships and accommodation.

The three wizards, still a little shell shocked by the news that Harry Potter was not here put up less resistance than they might have otherwise and Dudley soon had a special offer of a place in front of him. That the old wizard had snuck in a clause about keeping quiet about the fate of Harry Potter didn't escape Dudley's or his father's notice. However, since both were of a mind to make sure that stayed secret anyhow, that wasn't a problem.

On the strength of a single low powerful spell Dudley managed to turn Vernon's whole attitude around. The struggle to convince Petunia did, of course, take much longer.

**- Who is Dudley Dursley? -**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**- Who is Dudley Dursley? -**

Shopping in Diagon Alley was a lot of fun for Dursley. Professor McGonagall was strict but fair and Dudley had always been very persuasive. That he had held top place in his year for the previous three years impressed her enough that she was willing to answer all his questions without complaint.

She didn't question why he was more interested in learning more about his missing cousin than the rest of the wizarding world, it made sense to her. She even quietly informed him that, though the whole thing was being kept quiet, they had evidence that the Potter line magic was still active which confirmed that Harry Potter was still alive. Unfortunately tracking people that desired not to be found was very difficult.

At that Dudley had nodded, thanked her and decided to save anymore questions till much later. He picked up a lot of books outside those on his school list and those recommended by Professor McGonagall. She admitted that whilst she hoped he was sorted into Gryffindor, Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw would be very exceptionally happy to have such a studious boy in his house as well. A discussion of Goblins followed but Dudley refused her offer to assist him in setting up an account.

"I have to walk through a wall?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Indeed. Don't worry. There will be plenty of others travelling the same way. Just make sure you arrive a little early and if you watch you see others doing the same. Just follow them through. If you have any trouble send a quick note to the station master using that beautiful owl. He'll come through and collect you. He's meant to do a quick check before the train leaves but he is getting a little on in years."

"Why don't they replace him?"

She sighed, "It used to be a paid position but, what with the previous two decades having the lowest enrolment in three centuries, funds are tight. Bertrand Shunpike is the only volunteer we have for the position."

"Oh. Hey, there's dad. Thank you for escorting me Professor McGonagall."

"You're welcome Mr Dursley. Have a good afternoon." McGonagall wheeled around and went back into the Leaky Cauldron whilst Dudley went over to his father.

After a very hearty lunch during which Dudley was busy reading some books on goblins he told his dad he wouldn't be too long and headed back into Diagon Alley.

It seemed to take no time at all before he was standing outside Gringotts looking at the imposing building with some trepidation. Dudley took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he entered. He had to know and even though he risked everything falling apart he couldn't imagine continuing on with this hanging over his head.

He made his way to a goblin not currently talking to a wizard.

"Excuse me sir, I have some questions about confidentiality and claiming vaults without having the key."

"Indeed, and is this business you would prefer to conduct in a private room?"

Dudley nodded, "Yes sir."

"Okay. Follow me." The goblin hopped off his chair and led Dudley towards a nearby door. Another goblin that had been standing behind the desk quickly took the empty chair.

The room was small and empty apart from a wooden table and two wooden chairs.

"This room is secure but if you wish me to sign a binding document to that effect it will cost you five galleons."

"And if I wished for what was discussed in this room to be private unless I otherwise release you to speak of it?"

The goblin gave him a close look, "My silence is expensive. One hundred galleons or fifty and the first right of refusal to deal with you on future transactions."

Dudley grinned, "Fifteen and the next three transactions only and you have to be available."

The goblin grinned back at him, "Your have been reading young human. Twenty and either me or one of my brothers and you have a deal."

"That's acceptable. But before you write that up. I might want to include a identification test and register an alias."

The goblin raised his eyebrows, "Interesting. An additional forty galleons and two more transactions."

Dudley raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Ahh yes." The goblin grinned. "You have been reading the right books. I'm giving you a good price because you intrigue me and I feel like a gamble."

"Done" Dudley said.

The Goblin quickly extracted a piece of red tinged parchment from a deep pocket and wrote up a contract. Dudley checked it over and noted that the Goblin had put his name down as Grizzletoe. The contract also included the registering of an alias and a blood identity check as he had asked.

The goblin signed his part first.

"Sign first then place a blood thumbprint next to your real name. Then do the same for your alias."

Dudley nodded and took a deep breath. He only hoped that he could trust what he had read and what the goblin had promised him.

He took the provided quill and where it asked for his real name he wrote "Harrison James Potter" then slit his thumb on the small knife provided before pressing it down on the last part of his name. Beside alias he wrote Dudley Dursley and pressed his still bloody thumb over the last few letters.

Finally he allowed a few drops to fall onto the small silver crystal that Grizzletoe had pulled out of a pocket before grasping it and uttering. "I was born Harrison James Potter, Son of James and Lily Potter born 31 July 1980."

The silver crystal did nothing for a long moment before slowly beginning to glow a deep red.

The goblin's grin stretched so far across his face Dudley wouldn't have been surprised if the goblins cheeks had split. "I think we are going to get along excellently Mr Potter, or would you prefer Mr Dursley?"

"Just Dudley. My parents believed that Harry passed away many years ago and in many ways he did."

"Do we have to worry about someone else sharing your alias?"

Dudley shook his head, "My cousin had a bit of an unfortunate accident. He didn't survive."

Grizzletoe nodded his head happily and started rubbing his longer fingers together, "How convenient. Now let's see what we can do about claiming your inheritance without anyone else becoming the wiser. If you don't mind I have a few suggestions as to things you can do to make yourself some money."

"For a commission?"

"Of course."

**- Who is Dudley Dursley? -**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**- Who is Dudley Dursley? -**

Dudley frowned slightly when he realized that they were going to be sorted in alphabetical order. That meant all the people that he had met on the train were going to be sorted after him. He suppressed the urge to kick someone or something.

He paid little attention to where those before him got sorted. Only the names Bones seemed slightly familiar from his readings and who was to say if it wasn't just a common name.

Finally he was called forward to sit and put the hat on his head. It was too big but at least it didn't cover his whole face like some of those before him. He was easily the largest in his year and by the look of it bigger than most of the second years as well. Before becoming Dudley he had been small, frail and underfed. Never again.

"Well, well. Difficult. Not many remake themselves so totally but I can see why. Plenty of courage there. Also very bright, yes indeed. Not so much ambition. Oh, no I understand what you have achieved and it's impressive but you don't really desire to go all that much further. No, Slytherin wouldn't suit the new you. Nor Hufflepuff."

Dudley considered his choice and where he would fit in best.

"Hmm.. well you have the attitude for Gryffindor but your intelligence and willingness to study suggests otherwise. RAVENCLAW!"

Later Dudley watched with amusement as the bookworm glared at him as she moved to put on the hat. He could just imagine the internal debate she must be having. If she ended up in Gryffindor did that mean she was admitting that Dudley was in fact more intelligent than her? To be honest with himself he was pleased when she was also sorted into Ravenclaw. She would be a good study partner once he knocked her 'I know better' attitude out of her.

The biggest news for the first week was the non appearance of Harry Potter but interest in the topic soon faded except for a small resurgence each morning when the Daily Prophet's arrived at the table and the latest rumours were shared.

Classes were easy and he quickly worked out the way to get in the good graces of his fellow Ravenclaws was through helping them succeed in class. Dudley was well practiced in being what people needed. He became one of the boys with Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and Terry Boot. He became the one that Kevin Entwhistle, Sue Li or Mandy Brocklehurst turned to when they were having trouble with school work or other students. That later was all too frequent at first but he didn't complain. It just put them more in debt to him. He became the serious study partner and social shield of Padma Patil and Hermione Granger both who would have otherwise ended up likely alone and friendless. He didn't bother with either Lisa Turpin or Stephen Cornfoot other than quickly putting them in their place when they tried to look down their pure-blooded noses at him. He had many years at both being bullied and as the bully to know how to deal with such situations. He no longer had a need to play the part of a bully but those skills wouldn't soon be forgotten.

He didn't bother with much more than learning the names and a brief bit about the students in the other houses. He wasn't here to make friends. He was here to learn how to survive. Petunia and Vernon both thought he was here to learn how to make massive amounts of money but truly he already had enough to satisfy his needs. No, he needed to find out why his parents were killed, if he was still at risk and how to defend himself. Magic already knew he was still alive. McGonagall and Dumbledore had admitted that Harry Potter was still at risk due to the darker elements of the wizarding society. Dudley had no idea if what had happened to switch bodies or appearances with his cousin was permanent or not. Neither polyjuice nor metamorphmagus abilities affected more than one person and nothing else seemed relevant. He wasn't willing to ask anyone or try anything that might accidentally change or swap him back if that was even still possible. That would ruin everything.

Disappointed with History and Defense he mail ordered a dicta quill and turned the first into a self study class. Hermine resisted at first but Dudley used logic and persistence to prove that she was just hurting her own education by being satisfied with substandard teaching. Dudley considered researching ways to exorcise the ghost but in the end decided that being able to self study that class at his own pace was probably for the best anyhow.

For defence he tried for a while to collect evidence that Quirrell's teaching quality was so below that of the previous teachers that he would be fired. However it soon turned out that he wasn't actually amongst the worst of the long list of defence teachers that had taken the position. It really did seem as the position was cursed. Due to that he was hesitant about leading a self study group. So he convinced Terry Boot to lead the group and took on the role of assistant and organiser.

He watched from afar as Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley continually butted heads and then beat them both senseless when they each separately insulted his friends. Not even Crabbe and Goyle could take on Dudley toe to toe physically and though the Slytherins currently knew more curses Dudley and his fellow housemates were quickly catching up.

Dudley made sure to only interact with the Slytherins infrequently. Beating the snot out of Malfoy once was not enough cause for the higher years to get involved. Doing it multiple times might. So Dudley just used intimidation whenever Malfoy started thinking that the first year Ravenclaws could be picked on again. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle quickly learned that Dudley protection didn't extend to the Hufflepuffs or the Gryffindors and satisfied themselves with tormenting them.

Hermione once even asked him why he didn't help the other houses more and Dudley just replied, "To do that I would need to help my house less. Hufflepuffs are supposed to stick together and Gryffindors are brave. Half of them aren't even close to that and maybe Malfoy's stupid bravado will eventually wake them up."

The year ended with Quirrell vanishing and Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy doing their best to see their houses lose their house the cup though various misadventures including, if the rumours were to be believed, a cerberus and a dragon. Ravenclaw won the house cup helped by the bonus point awarded to the top ranking students for each year. They only just lost the quidditch cup to Slytherin. Dudley was assured of a place as a beater on the team for the following year though there was some thought that with his flying ability and massive build he could even play as a heavy chaser.

Dudley was pleased to see that the goblins had done as contracted and organised for him the construction of a workshop out the back of No 4. Privet Drive. They had also arranged for the wards around the house to be evaluated and had informed him that they were incredibly powerful targeted wards. That explained why Dumbledore had muttered something about not understanding how Harry could still call this place home if he wasn't here. In both cases it would have been cheaper to directly contact the warding specialists and the builders but he felt the increased security and convenience was worth the large commission the goblins were charging.

The workshop building was magically untraceable and connected to the floo. It had various expanded spaces including the actual workshop space where he could start repairing antiques and restoring owl jewelry to satisfy his parents. There was a practice room and a lounge which would soon become the center of activity for him and his Ravenclaws friends when they visited, which they soon did. They used a combination of floo, Knight bus and parental taxi's and once they had seen the place and learned what they could do they were coming around frequently.

Dudley knew it was mostly that he had a place where they could study and practice magic without getting into trouble that kept them coming around but he didn't mind. That they were actually becoming good friends was just a bonus. Hermione and the other muggleborns also took advantage of the workshop to demonstrate to their parents what they were learning at school. Vernon and Petunia were pleased to meet a few of the other parents, most of whom were very well off, and in a similarly unusual situation of having magical children.

**- Who is Dudley Dursley? -**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**- Who is Dudley Dursley? -**

Second year started with the same furor when once again Harry Potter didn't appear. Dudley continued to use the excuse that he was muggleborn to not get involved in all the speculation on what had happened. Somehow the ministry had confirmed that the Potter accounts had been accessed though, thankfully, by who and how was unknown.

He received a short message from the goblins explaining that as discussed they had reclaimed the keys and that whoever had them must have discovered them missing and worked out what had happened. All enquiries about the Potter accounts had been rebuffed by the goblins as specified by their contract.

As expected Dudley easily took the position of Beater. His partner for the year was a sixth year who really wasn't all that interested in the game. Still it didn't matter. By himself Dudley was the equivalent of the two Gryffindor beaters. Where they had their teamwork down to a fine art Dudley had a faster and more agile broom, a Nimbus 2000, which he was able to push to its limits, better coordination and was much stronger. Dudley's favourite technique was dislocating the arms of the opposing seekers in the early moments of the game before taking out one or two of the opposing chasers.

Many people complained that he was way too rough whilst those familiar with the game just shrugged and said that Dudley was playing like a professional league beater in a junior league. That felt that being able to inflict such damage so quickly with a junior bludger was just pure awesome. Even Ron Weasley had grudgingly admitted that he was an excellent player. Hufflepuff were the first team to start purchasing professional level quidditch armor for their seeker. It didn't help much.

Dudley used his newfound fame to expand his influence in Ravenclaw. Even in Ravenclaw being an incredible Quidditch player seemed to have more pull than just being top in your year. He and the girls even led the younger year in their study sessions though they made the youngers do the work and just got involved when they truly got stuck. Since Dudley preferred not to hit girls, when he caught three of the girls tormenting Luna Lovegood their punishment consisted of being banned from the study sessions for two weeks. She wasn't bullied again.

Halloween came and Mrs. Norris was found petrified beside graffiti stating that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Malfoy's comment at that point earned him a fist to the side of the face that laid him out. The teachers didn't even both punishing Dudley for that. His tendency to violence was well known by now as was that he only used it to stick up for others. To bring attention to it would also bring attention to their their inability to quell the bullying on their own. Flitwick, a half-goblin, actually supported Dudley's methods.

Once it was obvious that the teachers were failing to address what had happened Dudley, Hermione and Padma went to work. They started with the one clue that the teachers had seemingly ignored. The puddle. From there they visited Myrtle's toilet and questioned the ghost. Dudley had already worked out that flattery worked on ghosts even better than it did on humans. Myrtle so loved talking to the three students they returned for the next few days with notebooks and pencil and paid careful attention to every word she said. Visits to Hagrid and the trophy room soon followed. Then their investigations stalled. They were sure it was a Basilisk, the fleeing spiders being the clincher, and that it hid behind a secret door in the bathroom. But proving it or opening it was well beyond their capabilities and there was no way that any of them would trust the latest in a long line of useless defense teachers with that information.

After Colin was petrified the school went mad with fake protective charms. Dudley made sure that the Ravenclaws all knew of his suspicions and they all travelled in groups with mirrors to look around corners if they heard anything unusual. He also passed on their suspicions to the teachers hoping they would pass on the information to the other houses. He wasn't sure if it didn't get passed on or if it was just ignored.

What the strange voices he had been hearing were was answered by the appearance of the snake Malfoy conjured when he was facing off against Ron Weasley in the dueling club. Dudley quickly guessed that he was the only one hearing the snake speak and made sure to keep well clear of the action until he could investigate further. This was one secret he decided to share with Hermione and Padma. Justin Finch-Fletchley was only in the hospital for an hour.

That Justin was later found petrified alongside the Gryffindor ghost put all suspicion directly on Draco Malfoy. Not that any of the Ravenclaws thought that the most Gryffindorish of the Slytherin's could possible be capable of being the heir and not being caught by now.

When they next visited the bathroom planning to try using his Parseltongue ability to open the secret door they discovered the diary of T.M. Riddle. It wasn't hard realise there was a connection. Dudley sent it off to the goblins so it could be investigated the next morning. The Chamber could wait till they had more information.

When the attacks stopped as did the voices in the wall Dudley decided that investigating the Chamber could wait until he was significantly older. After all, the evidence pointed to there being a basilisk down there. He'd wait till he had an army of goblins in front of him before he faced that. In fact, Dudley decided, that was a good plan.

As favour to Hermione, who had more of a heart than either of the other two, Dudley spent a few galleons and had the goblins pass on a few tidbits to the Daily Prophet. A very embarrassed Ministry quickly released Hagrid and make various amends including reversing his expulsion of fifty years ago. Dudley received the biggest hug ever from Hermione and he discovered that he was learning to like it. However he didn't know what to make of the looks that Padma gave them after that.

Dumbledore eventually returned to school and Lucius Malfoy ended up losing his position on the school board. This was in no small way attributed to many quotes of his sons words ending up in the Daily Prophet. How that happened was meant to be secret but somehow Dudley still ended up getting congratulated by a number of classmates.

Even Dumbledore caught up with him in a corridor and thanked him for being so supportive of his fellow students though he did manage to insert a little hint that he still didn't think punching bullies out was the best way to deal with most situations. Dudley just shrugged, "Whatever works…"

Dudley was also the one that provided the two doses of Mandrake Restorative for the two petrified students. It was quickly refunded after he arranged a scathing article about the lack of care provided for the students by the ministry and that it was a muggleborn student that was the one that was forced to assist the cash strapped school. Since the potions had been provided at a much better price by the goblins than they had told the paper even after paying them back their commision Dudley came out well ahead on that deal. Not that it had been about money. Under advice from the goblins he was working on creating a name for himself.

Luna was the one that mentioned to him about Ginny's strange behaviour. He had his girls have a chat with her and worked out that she was the one that had been controlled by the diary. Once again he put forward the money to make sure that she received the right medical attention though in this case he made very sure no one outside her family was made aware of what had happened.

Once again Dudley, Hermione and Padma topped their year with the rest of the Ravenclaws and the few other hard workers in the other houses fighting for the rest of the top ten. Once again Ravenclaw took both the Quidditch and House cups. There was no argument that Dudley played a large part in that.

Dudley wasn't surprised when Lockhart was arrested for stealing stories and obliviating the true heroes. He had his suspicions and was glad when a few of the senior students had put together all the clues and did some of their own investigating after he lost everyone's respect during the dueling club fiasco.

Summer proceeded pretty much the same as the previous year except that No. 4 Privet Drive now also had a swimming pool installed and that it wasn't just the second year Ravenclaws that visited. Members of the Ravenclaw Quidditch, third and first year Ravenclaws and a scattering of friends from the others houses also visited that pool. It was beside that pool that Dudley received his first proper kiss by none other than Cho Chang just before she departed one afternoon. If that wasn't surprise enough two furious Ravenclaws jointly put aside their differences about the matter and decided that there was no way that she was getting her claws on their Dudley and both Hermione and Padma took turns kissing him leaving Dudley both very happy and very confused.

**- Who is Dudley Dursley? -**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**- Who is Dudley Dursley? -**

Third year started with a visit to the Dursleys by Albus Dumbledore who informed him that Harry Potter's godfather had escaped from the wizarding prison and there was the possibility that he might come here looking for Harry Potter. He asked for and received permission to arrange for a guard to come and watch the streets for any suspicious people. Dudley, who read the Daily Prophet, made sure to confirm that it was going to be a human guard.

Vernon retreated further into his own private study with its expensive cognacs and cigars. Apart from meals he rarely left his room anymore happy just to read his newspapers, order bottles of expensive alcohols and cigars and peruse his latest bank statements. He enjoyed his semi retired life and would not listen to his wife nor his doctor's protestations of his even degrading health and lifestyle.

Dudley was pleased to be left alone and didn't like the idea of there being a guard nearby so he started researching Sirius Black and through the Goblins hired an investigator to do the same. Though he was well past his initial five transaction requirement he still did almost all his business through Grizzlenut. The goblin had proved himself more than just trustworthy and had gone out of his way to give advice to Dudley about what he was capable of arranging. Dudley was well aware that Grizzlenut earned a sizable commission for most of those arrangements but he didn't mind. He had no problems with them both profiting from the relationship.

Soon evidence against Sirius Black being the secret keeper started to mount up. Most godfathers took some sort of oath to protect and care for their godchild, it wasn't proof but it was worth noting. That Sirius had been seen to be boasting about being trusted as the secret keeper for the Potters in three different bars before disappearing from public view was, however, very strange. Sirius was known as a ladies man and a prankster, not as a loose lipped fool. But the most damning piece of real evidence was when the Goblins hired a wizard who proved, with the same type of spells used to prove that Harry Potter was still alive, that Peter Pettigrew had not passed on.

Dudley was very pleased when the 'Kiss on Sight' order was changed to a 'Detain for Questioning with Minimal Force' order and the Dementors were removed from around Hogwarts. He had read up on them and he had a certain nightmare that he certainly didn't want to face during the day.

On the Hogwarts express a very angry Malfoy and his two henchmen tried to corner Dudley. However before his whole life had changed one late evening Dudley had been very familiar with the technique of having one guy grab his arms whilst the others beat on him. It was one of the reasons why he had so much fun tormenting Piers Polkiss during his last years in primary school. Not ever wanting to be in a similar position again he had made sure he had received the necessary self defence lessons to make sure of it. That was his unusual strength meant he wasn't help for very long.

Goyle received a broken shin, a broken nose and three cracked ribs by the time Dudley had left his grip and had started wailing on Crabbe and Malfoy. When he had finished with his fists he took out his wand and started laying some lengthy and complicated time delayed curses. That the three boys had made sure they weren't going to be disturbed in the cabin they had pushed Dudley into turned out to their biggest mistake.

School proceeded as per normal. Dudley collected another years worth of friends and continued to expand his influence throughout the school. Those Slytherins that were borderline on approaching Dudley due to Malfoy's influence saw the continual string of misfortune that played on the boys as the sign to make a move. Being asked out by Daphne Greengrass was a surprise to him though even more so to her when he politely declined. Though neither Hermione nor Padma had clarified their relationship with words that he was a frequent recipient of kisses from the two of them in private left no doubt in his mind that being around another girl would be extremely bad for his health.

Professor Lupin turned out to be their first decent defence teacher and Dudley wished he could think of an opening to ask more personal questions of the werewolf. It had taken but a single Boggart class and the turn of the moon before he and his girls had solved that mystery.

When Sirius black tried to break into the Gryffindor tower Dudley had no idea what was going on. Was Sirius trying to rescue or visit his godson and didn't know that nobody knew where he was? It didn't make sense but neither did any other reason they could come up with. He alerted the goblins that Lupin was at Hogwarts and the goblins sent their investigator to interview Lupin the next weekend.

The goblins admitted that taken threatening Lupin with revealing his nature before the werewolf had come clean about both Sirius and Peter Pettigrew being animagus and what their forms were. Dudley knew of only one rat within the school. He wasn't actually involved in the arrest but once again it was pretty obvious that it had been thanks to him that the Aurors had been contacted and that the Weasleys had not been implicated in the whole mess.

Fred and George approached Dudley shortly after the the whole thing had been released to the press and apologised for their behaviour the previous year once again. Though they weren't as rough as some of the other bullies, preferring to use pranks to torment people, they hadn't been immune to Dudley's quick moving fist. They thanked him yet again for helping both Ginny and now their whole family. Not having much to offer they gave him their most prized magical possession. A magical map of Hogwarts. Dudley laughed and rewarded them with the knowledge that they had just seen one of their idols being arrested, that one was a current teacher of theirs and the third was probably not that far away. To say they had been shell shocked would have been an understatement.

Sirius Black turned himself in the following day and soon after received a hand delivered letter letting him know that his godson was alive and happy but very well hidden.

When Professor Snape outed Lupin, their first decent defence teacher, as a werewolf Dudley took his revenge by arranging for the Daily Prophet to do a piece on the drop in the quality of potions trainees every since he took over the position. It reported with clear numbers the disparity between the houses for those that received OWLS and NEWTS, mentioned just how many people had complained about his biased behaviour, his bullying and his general poor teaching ability.

His reputation in tatters Snape was dismissed directly by the board of directors who ignored the Headmaster's pleas.

Ravenclaw once again one both the quidditch and house cups and for the third year running the trio took top places for their year. Flitwick was overjoyed.

That summer was to be the last at No 4. Privet Drive. The goblins had finally tracked down a warding specialist that was able to transfer the wards to a new dwelling. It was going to be expensive but with the sheer number of people visiting over the summer the place was just too small. Plus Dudley wanted his own Quidditch pitch. He was tempted to 'buy' the ruins of Potter Manor and rebuild it but it would have raised just too many questions. He bought a property of a similar size not that far away and construction started that Summer..

He hired Lupin as a full time tutor for him and any his friends who wished to make use of his services. The contract paid well, included a house with safe room and required that he wear new robes.

It cost a lot but a visit to a very specialised healer and a great deal of pain had all the magic stolen by the soul leech in his scar returned to him. That was an unexpected bonus to moving that soul fragment.

The summer Dudley also discovered just how soft girls were. However no clothing came off.

**- Who is Dudley Dursley? -**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**- Who is Dudley Dursley? -**

Fourth year brought the Tri-Wizard tournament to Hogwarts. Dudley didn't think too much about it. Sure it meant he missed a year of house Quidditch matches but that didn't mean he couldn't arrange pickup games. He was also getting a little bored with beating. Sure it was fun but it was too easy against the other teams. He never even used his full strength to hit the bludgers, he didn't want to kill anyone. Next year he was thinking of trying out as a chaser.

He didn't think much of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. Since his first year he had witnessed the amount of bullying and racism in all its forms at Hogwarts decrease. He didn't enjoy having to witness it all once again and he wasn't too sure how well anyone would take it if he started flattening headstrong boys and terrifying stuck-up girls from the visiting schools. Which wasn't to say he wouldn't if he witnessed anything more than their snooty attitudes.

Professor Moody was a strange one. A little too Dark Arts happy for Hogwarts. Dudley knew that better than most as he he had read up on much of the Dark Arts as he could. Forewarned was forearmed. Still the material was useful, as was discovering that he was nearly immune to the Imperious. Still he wasn't as immune to Veela charms as he wanted to be, that he was better than the rest of the boys his age just wasn't good enough. He begun working on improving that.

When his name was spat out as the fourth contestant he almost missed the mix of strange emotions that quickly played across Professor Moody's face. Anger, confusion then finally pleasure before Moody's face returned to its normal grim countenance. When Dumbledore called for him to come up for the second time he raised his open hand and replied in a tone that brooked no argument, "Give me a moment here if you would."

There was a moment of shocked silence but before the Headmaster could gather his scattered thoughts Dudley stood up and raised his wand. "I swear by my magic that I did not enter this tournament nor did I ask anyone to enter me on my behalf."

There was a flash as his wand lit up to seal his Oath. He looked down and gave both the shoulders of his two worried girls a little squeeze, "Don't you worry. I'll be fine. Someone else will pay for this."

To the rest of the room he spoke again, "I had no intention of competing and if I find the one responsible for entering me then they will meet my fist. However, if I am unable to withdraw I will do my best. For Hogwarts!" Then he walked out of the hall. The initial applause was scattered but by the time he left the room only a few of the Hogwarts students weren't applauding.

Dudley ignored most of what was said in the small antechamber until Moody entered the room and start spouting off just the same suspicions that Dudley had. Dudley watched Moody's face and body more than listened to the words, then he stood and approached Moody, "Professor, A quick question if I may?"

Moody turned a suspicious eye on Dudley and cautiously asked, "Well, what is it?" Suspicious he might have been but he wasn't prepared for Dudley's first to slam into the side of his first with the strength and speed of a pro bludger. Wizards can cast a lot of spells to reduce physical damage and accidental magic is just another name for using magical instinctually to defend yourself. None of that was enough to prevent Moody being laid out in one blow.

Before anyone else recovered from the shock Dudley had calmly retrieved Moody's hip flask and taken a sniff. Turning to Dumbledore he asked calmly, "Polyjuice, wouldn't you agree?"

No one talked much about Dudley's inclusion in the tournament after that. Not only was it obvious he hadn't wanted to be in the tournament but that he had flattened a fully grown wizard with one blow suggested he wasn't in the mood to listen to anymore complaints. Common belief that it was likely he was going to provide a good showing even if he was underage.

The first task came up quickly and Hagrid was quick to thank Dudley for all his help in second year by informing him just what the first task would involve. Dudley politely thanked him and didn't bother to inform him that the goblins had already provided a whole wealth of information on the financial activity of those involved in the tournament that had led him to the same conclusion. He even already knew just what charms were on the four golden eggs. They were listed on the bill. To be fair he passed on the information about the dragon to Cedric and confirmed that the other two champions also knew.

Dudley walked out to great applause. He blew kisses to his two girls and started casting on the dozens of small rocks scattered about. The audience watched fascinated as the rocks quickly formed into three rough little rock figures half Dudley's height. The first two little stone golems started running about throwing small rocks at the dragon's face whilst the third, whom Dudley dropped a disillusionment charm on quickly ran up and collected the golden egg. Dudley had given the judges a jaunty wave and begun walking out of the arena before anyone had quite realised that it was over. The golem carrying the egg met up with him just as before he exited and handed the egg to Dudley before falling apart.

His lowest score was an eight, and that was from Karkaroff who had scored both Cedric and Fleur very poorly. It seemed that decking a disguised death eater in front of the man had made an impression.

That night the girls rewarded him for his performance in way that Dudley wouldn't soon forget and blew all thoughts about the tri-wizard tournament from his mind.

Professor McGonagall had raised an eyebrow but hadn't said anything when Dudley told her that he would be asking both Hermione and Padma once he had been informed that he needed a date. Ten minutes later both girls had agreed and kissed him soundly in front of the rest of the Ravenclaws. There was applause. It was the confirmation for the rest of the house that they were all together, something that had been suspected for a long time.

The Yule ball was a resounding success. The boys were all very well behaved, Dudley looked the happiest anyone had ever seen him on the arms of two beautiful women and no one wanted to risk upsetting him. Even Malfoy and his goons kept to a distant corner dancing with their dates and not bothering anyone.

Rita's article in the Daily Prophet the following morning was less than flattering and though it didn't target Dudley it raised his ire. Money was spent and the investigator went back to work. A letter was published the following day from Dudley lambasting small minded reporters and those that believed such idle speculation without evidence. The editor put in a retraction of some of Rita's comments and Rita was put on suspension. Dudley had already paid the investigator for a weeks work and was pleased to learn a few more things about Rita that might be useful later before the man finished his contract.

Knowing the charms on the egg Dudley listened to the clue the second night he had it. However when Cedric let Dudley know the password to the prefects bathroom he still managed to put the room to good use. Dudley, Hermione and Padma enjoyed the room very much.

Not even the professors wanted to anger Dudley so a few nights before the second task Flitwick was allocated the task of approaching Dudley and letting him know the task involved a hostage rescue. Dudley sighed turned to his two girlfriends but before he could ask the question Luna was jumping up and down, "Oh, can I be your hostage please Dudley. Please. Pretty Please."

Seeing no complaints from either of his two amused girlfriends Dudley agreed and a few days later Flitwick collected Luna to much applause and cheering.

Dudley decide to go with the Gillyweed rather than the goblin made bracelets of water breathing that he had commissioned or the bubblehead charm he had studied. Neither of them would help him swim faster though they would make great backups.

Guessing correctly that the tracking spells he put on Luna would be removed before she was placed under the lake Dudley made use of a variant on the Homenum Revelio that he had commissioned through the goblins. Dudley was surprised when it only picked up three humans at the bottom of the lake. A second quick cast confirmed his first guess that the spell didn't detect Veela's. An interesting fact he wondered if he could use to get a partial refund on the money he had spent on the spell or, and preferably, a discount on the next piece of spell work he commissioned.

By the time he had had a good track on where he needed to go the Gillyweed had done its work and he dived into the water. Not bothering to conceal his presence he used his wand to light up his surroundings. A quick conjuration added animated flippers to his feet. Webbed was good, animated flippers were better.

He almost missed seeing Fleur being mobbed by Grindylows as he swam over her. A few broad area bone breaking spells targeted around Fleur saw her free and able to continue on. Noticing her being a bit worse for wear he conjured animated flippers for her and swam alongside her till they reached the hostages.

With a little smile and a wave he ended the animation charm on her flippers and swam off quickly with Luna. On the way he cast a bubblehead charm on Luna and woke her up. He knew Luna would want to experience at least some of the journey. Luna did seem overjoyed though it took a moment for him to get through to her that he couldn't hear a thing she was saying within the bubble.

Once again he came in first, this time with a very grateful and slightly amused Fleur taking second place.

The day after the second task Flitwick introduced Dudley to Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, who had requested a private interview.

After casting a large number of privacy spells in an empty room Amelia, as she asked to be called, conjured two chairs and they both sat. "First let me tell you that everyone who knows the following information has sworn an oath of secrecy to me until I choose to release the information or something happens to me. Likewise I will protect any secrets you should tell me. First I would like an oath from you to keep the contents of this conversation secret till released by myself, my successor or ten years have passed."

Dudley nodded his understanding and quickly read off the prepared oath. He was already trying to determine just how much she knew and what options he had.

"The reported death of Bartemius Crouch Jr by Dementor Kiss before he recovered from your punch was a fake. Bartemius Crouch Jr has recently admitted under Veritaserum that he had cast a very complex charm on a copy of the birth record of one Harrison James Potter stolen by his father from the ministry. It was a piece of that birth record that came out of the Goblet Fire modified by the magic of Bartemius charm and the Goblet's own enchantments so that any reader would only see your current name."

Dudley took a long deep breath but didn't deny any of it.

Amelia nodded as the unspoken acceptance, "Only three others know of your true identity and neither they nor I have any issue with you keeping that secret. We have confirmed that Bartemius did not have time to pass on his findings to his master though it's likely he'll at least guess the truth given his rough understanding of how Bartemius planned to lure Harry Potter into revealing his presence. Bartemius suspected that you were actually being privately tutored in a foreign country and hoped to use the magic of the Goblet to force you to return to the United Kingdom to be sacrificed in a ritual to return Voldemort to life."

Amelia continued describing their belief that Lord Voldemort was currently hiding out in the Malfoy Manor. That he had already retrieved most of the components of the ritual baring Dudley's blood. When she mentioned that they were busy trying to determine exactly who the father of Voldemort of Dudley quickly enlightened her as to the true name of Voldemort. The evil smirk on Amelia's face was a sight to see.

She also mentioned that Bartemius Crouch Jr had intended to modify the destination of the Port Key on the Goblet of Fire closer to the date and that Voldemort might attempt to have another of his Death Eaters do the same.

Dudley nodded and the discussion turned to their options for protecting him and dealing with Voldemort.

The third task proved to be no challenge to Dudley. Having the maze on the grounds of Hogwarts meant it was a simple enchantment to have the layout added to the Marauder's map. Plotting the quickest path took seconds and he took off at a comfortable jog creating a few small earth golems to run ahead and set off any traps before he got there. The first he lost to a great armoured slug like beast that he didn't recognize. Turning the ground under the beast to quicksand sorted it out and he used the creature as a bridge before it recovered.

The Sphinx's riddle was all too easy for someone who had answered riddles everytime he had wanted to enter the Ravenclaw for the past four years. The acromantula gave him pause, he had only read about them before and they were a lot more terrifying in reality. Still thin legs were no match for cutting charms. He felt a bit bad about leaving it without putting it out of its misery but he didn't to waste any energy not knowing what else he might soon be facing.

A spell on the cup confirmed that the portkey's destination was not nearby so he used the provided medallion to summon the waiting team of hit wizards and auror's. After everyone had disillusioned themselves they linked hands and Dudley grabbed the cup.

Malfoy Manor had seen better days. Dudley mostly just stood back and watched as the hit wizards went to work. The aurors directed the action and handled the traps and wards whilst the hit wizards just hit everything that moved with devastating power. Twelve Death Eaters died on the scene. Four more didn't survive their injuries and the rest were never seen again. Voldemort's homunculus was force fed the draught of living death and taken away. Malfoy was one of the death eaters that was taken away and never seen again. He like the others captured were reported as having escaped the battle. All the hit wizards and auror's along with Dudley moved a distance away before Malfoy Manor went up in a burst of Fiendfyre.

Amelia let the the manor burn to the ground before congratulating Dudley on a his win and unfreezing the port key charm on the Goblet.

Dudley found out later but the auror's had erected a ward around the last part of the maze once Dudley had reached the centre meaning that no one had realized that he hadn't been in the maze the whole time. So he was rather surprised when they all started celebrating and there were no questions asked about the delay in his return. The other three champions soon were extracted from the maze and they also congratulated him on his win. It was all very nice though it was his girls kisses and what happened that night after the party that truly made the victory sweet.

He invested the winnings in the Weasley's twins plans for a joke shop. If it wasn't for the map things might not have gone so smoothly. It also seemed like a sound investment. Once the twins had learned not to bully with the pranks they had really impressed Dudley.

That summer was the beginning of his new life. He and his family moved into the newly constructed Greenhill Manor complete with boating lake, multiple pools, tennis courts, quidditch pitch and extensive gardens. It also had whole separate non-magical wing for his parents so they wouldn't have to interact with his many friends and visitors. Dudley had made enough money from dealing in antiquities and repairing jewelry and artwork that he didn't even have to dip very far into his trust fund to pay for everything.

Why every wizard wasn't filthy rich he had no idea.

Dudley was the last in Little Whinging. He walked slowly to the park, to the darkest corner amongst the oldest trees. There he knelt over a patch of grass that looked no different from any other.

"Sorry Big D. Still don't have an answer for you on your first question. I guess it was just accidental magic. All I remember wishing I was you instead of me and then it just happened. As for why you died so quickly, that I have an answer for. According to those that have viewed my memories the damage you did to my body before the swap my magic could deal with. When we swapped you then had all the damage but none of the magic. It was just too much for my old small frail body. That ones all your fault Big D. So sad. Yeah, anyhow, so I doubt I'll be back. Everyones happy and I'm pretty sure I've done better with your body than you ever would have."

Dudley stood and walked away. He had a portkey to catch and a new pool to test out. His life wasn't perfect but it was a hell of a lot better than it could have been. With the Department of Law Enforcement on the trail of Riddles remaining Horcruxes and two beautiful and very smart girls at his side Dudley felt he had very little to complain about. He'd worry about how to deal with Hermione's and Padma's another day.

**- Who is Dudley Dursley? -**

_**Author Note**: Thanks for everyone who's read, followed and/or reviewed this story. Was a fun little idea that, once again, I needed to get down before it would stop bothering me. Many of my ideas I can just scribble a few reminders of the idea in case I ever get a spare moment but some just demand to be written. _

_The story almost remained as another 'First Chapter' but once I got to where Dudley/Harry headed off to Hogwarts I just kept typing. I switched to narrative so I could get through it before the day was out. I can't see myself writing anymore. Too many ideas yet to be put on paper or finished._

_If someone wants to take some ideas or the plot from this story please do so and drop me a pm so I can read what you come up with._


End file.
